Crash and Burn
by sandlotus
Summary: NejixTen & GaaLee. Gaara is visiting Lee, and Neji and TenTen go out drinking. But what will come of it?


A kunai sliced through the air with amazing speed; leaving a three inch scar in the target, and the wood behind it. "Yosh!" Ten-Ten had outdone herself. She used every weapon she had, and gotten each one in the same bullseye. She mentally sweatdropped. Okay, so maybe she hadnt outdone herself. Thsi was pretty much normal for a days worth of target practice. She sighed heavily and sank to the ground.

"Damn. It's always the same. I've already perfected target practice. There's really no point to my training."

She hadn't heard the youthful ball of energy walking up behind her, followed by the ever silent Neji. He appeared to be sulking alongside Lee...which made Ten-Ten wonder if Lee had finally beat him in a match. She rose an eyebrow as she glanced to the two; and she promptly ignored Lee's outburst about being in the prime of their youth, and how she shouldn't give up so easily.

"So...what's up with you two?"

She watched as Neji shrugged carelessly and she rolled her eyes before trying to think of a question where her teammate may actually say something. Or she could shock him. Yeah that would work. But there was the problem of shocking Lee. He was like a dear brother, and she didn't want to scare him. Lee was too...innocent. It was an unnatural vulnerability for a shinobi; but no matter how many people he had to kill, he always maintained his clueless and pure demeanor. Sometimes Ten-Ten wondered why she was so much in love with Neji; who couldn't give a damn, instead of Lee...who was so sweet and caring.

Lee glanced to Neji and smirked at the shrug. "Nothing, really. We were just training." His eyes lit up with childlike happiness.

"Training...as in beating the crap out of eachother?"

Lee's face flushed guiltily and she nodded. He was way too easy to read.

"Lee, when will you stop this nonsense? Its not like-"

"He defeated me."

Ten-Ten's gaze immediately snapped to Neji in shock, and she rubbed her ears.

"E-excuse me?" She was shocked by the fact her destiny obsessed teammate had spoken, and even more shocked by the statement.

"Ten-Ten...don't you have any faith in me?"

Lee's tone came out so wounded, it hurt her heart. She smiled reassuringly. "Of course I do, Lee. I'm just shocked." Lee's expression further saddened and she looked around the training field.

"Oh, look Lee! Gaara's here to see you!" She watched as the dark brown eyes lit up before turning in the same direction, and there was indeed an impassive redhead leaning against a tree; glancing over every now and then discreetly. He seemed uncomfortable to be caught waiting for his boyfriend..

Lee waved excitedly before rushing in the direction of his lover. Ten-Ten watched him remove the kazekage hat to drop a kiss on red hair. "Ohayou, sand panda."

The words drifted over to Neji and Ten-Ten and they both fought not to laugh, whereas the younger boy blushed darkly and shot an angry glare to Lee.

"How many times have I asked you...told you...even gave you an official order...not to CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC?!"

Gaara breathed in deeply to calm himself down as his lover started apologizing repeatedly. Ten-Ten found the whole thing too funny...and she couldn't help herself.

"SO then where CAN he call you that?"

She got an icy glare. The redhead had never liked her, because he had seen her hug Lee, and it invoked his jealous nature.

"In the bedroom. Where we are going now. To have hot sex." Lee's face turned redder than his boyfriends hair in response and his jaw dropped in shock. "Gaara!"

The leader just smirked in reply before wrapping an arm around his precious leafs waist and leading them away. The taijutsuist's teammates could hear Lee's nervous and embarrassed rambling, before he whopped Gaara on the head with his own hat.

"That was really unnecessary, Gaara."

The kazekage scowled and ripped his hat out of Lee's hands. "No. It wasn't. Why lie about what we are going to do?"

"It's noones business!"

"She asked where you call me...that."

Lee pulled Gaara closer with a grin.

"She was messing around, koibito.

"I know, but-"

Gaara's words were cut off when the leaf ninja kissed him. The redhead visibly relaxed in Lee's arms.

"Geez. Get that room you were talking about! The last thing I need to see is someone about to feel up my friend!"

Ten-Ten could feel the blush heating up her face as she watched the two about to start a full-fledged make-out session at the edge of the field. Lee kissed Gaara for a moment longer, seemingly unwilling to separate before he glanced in his teammates direction. "Gomen!" He pulled on Gaara's hand and led them away...ignoring the muttered curses randomly escaping the leaders soft lips.

The weapons mistress sank fully against the tree she had been resting at. "Ugh. I need a drink. That's going to be branded in my brain forever." She stood up and brushed herself off, glancing to Neji before she walked away.

Neji stared in the direction that Lee and Gaara had left with a slightly disturbed expression.

"Wait for me..."

He followed after Ten-Ten huriedly. Fully intending on getting so drunk he wouldn't be able to move.


End file.
